


Игра в джедаев

by Enatee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Animals, Child, Children, Dantooine, Games, Gen, Jedi, Jesh'eran, Mini, Odeah Puko, Unfinished
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enatee/pseuds/Enatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дантуин. Степи без конца и без края. Море, рокочущее под обрывом. Маленькая одинокая ферма, от которой до ближайшего поселения - несколько часов на спидере, а пешком и вовсе пара дней. Двое мальчишек и одна девчонка. И джедаи на страницах старой голокнижки.<br/>Рано или поздно всем играм придёт конец. И придётся встать прямо и сразиться уже по-настоящему.</p><p>(в процессе написания)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в джедаев

— Встань передо мной, чудовище! Ты не сделаешь ни шагу дальше! Эта благородная дама отныне под защитой ордена!  
Джеш медленно размахивал над головой большущей палкой. Нет, даже не палкой — самым настоящим бревном. Красно-сине-зелёные тряпки, в которые был замотан этот дрын, развевались на ветру, как знамёна победы. Тви’лек морщил лоб и устало улыбался, куда-то в небо. Выглядело грозно, ничего не скажешь. Ни дать ни взять воин-джедай с голокартинок, которыми пестрела джешева книга. Вот только оружие воин выбрал явно не по размеру.  
— Выходи, презренная тварь!  
Бум!  
Это сила притяжения всё-таки победила, и конец деревяшки повстречался с землёй. От удара тряпки синхронно подскочили. Кажется, даже самого Джеша немного подкинуло.  
— Ух, бантово дерьмо!  
Файви, которая сидела поодаль, залилась звонким, девчачьим смехом. Ей всего три, и она готова смеяться, даже если Джеш просто покажет ей палец. Они проверяли.  
Од покачал головой под мешковиной.  
— Джеш, не ругайся. Она ведь повторит при папе...  
Джеш шмыгнул носом и тут же вытер его ладонью.  
— Ну ладно-ладно, — бросил он и тут же воинственно добавил: — А ты вообще не разглагольствуй там! Ты ведь ситх, забыл?  
Од вздохнул. Ему вовсе не хотелось быть ситхом. Но что за игра в джедаев — и без имперцев? А сам Джеш сражаться за вражью сторону никак не мог. Потому что сам станет джедаем, совсем скоро. Он так и заявил Оду при первой встрече: что через пару дней... ну, может быть, пару недель... ну ладно-ладно, самое большее — через пару лет за ним прилетят с далёкой планеты Корусант и заберут в академию. И уж там-то начнётся настоящая жизнь! Не такая, как здесь.  
А пока Джеш тренировался — долго и упорно, каждый день по целых десять минут. И пусть камни пока не отрывались от земли под взглядом, а палки — первые мечи, как звал их Джеш — то и дело пролетали мимо цели, но зато на прошлой неделе он мысленно приказал старому псу акку убираться с дороги. И тот — ну и дела! — взял и убрался. Даже хвостом на прощание вильнул.  
Старого акка звали Гризем и он был дружелюбнейшим зверем. А ещё — умнейшим. Вторую такую сообразительную собаку было не сыскать на сто миль окрест. И Од втайне подозревал, что Гризем просто не захотел связываться с тви’лекским мальчишкой, который десять минут кряду пучил на него глаза. Кто их знает, этих детей. Ещё прошлым летом они пытались надеть на пса седло и узду. Хорошо, что папа так ничего и не узнал.  
— О враг, яви свое лицо! — вещал Джеш. Палка закончила свои кульбиты и теперь покоилась на костлявом плече.  
— Яви свой лик презренный!  
Эти джедаи — очень странные парни, если и впрямь так разговаривают.  
Од вздохнул снова и выбрался из канавы, где сидел всё это время. По правде говоря, он уже давно мечтал "явить свой лик". Сидеть под мешковиной было жарко и душно, а жестяная маска исколола весь лоб. Если всем ситхам приходится так же несладко, как и Оду, то он, Од, прекрасно понимает, почему они все такие злобные.  
Он и сам немножко разозлился, когда Джеш запретил ему сразу сорвать жестянку.  
— Стой! А речь?  
Од никогда не был силён в речах, и Джеш это прекрасно знал. Но всё время настаивал.  
— Ну... э-э-э... эм...  
— Скажи: "Ты звал меня? Вот я и явился, жалкий хранитель мира! Теперь я поражу тебя своей молнией!"  
— Ты звал меня? Вот я и пришёл, дохлый...  
— Жалкий!  
— Жалкий хоронитель...  
— Хранитель! Од!  
Джеш нахмурился — не как джедай, а по-настоящему.  
— Мы ведь уже в сотый раз играем! Почему никак не запомнишь?  
— Пасиму ника ни за... омнишь! — погрозила брату кулачком Файви и принялась раскачиваться на своём бревне.  
Мешковина с жестянкой печально вздохнули.  
— Извини...  
Джеш только рукой махнул, дескать, чего с тебя взять.  
— Давай молнию теперь.  
Пускать молнии Од умел. Не взаправду, конечно: всего-то и надо было, что протянуть руку и громко прокричать "Бз-з-з-з!" — и Джеш поднимал свой меч и принимался махать им во все стороны: вроде как удары отражал. А потом с палкой наперевес бросался на Ода, и начиналось веселье.  
Но теперь всё пошло не так.  
Нет, Од-то справился. И руку протянул, как надо. И на "Бз-з-з-з!" не споткнулся — а с ним ведь бывало. И даже зарычал под маской, чтоб страшнее было.  
А вот Джеш...  
Нет, зря он за эту штуку схватился, подумал Од, наблюдая, как друг с трудом снимает с плеча здоровенную дубину. И не просто снимает, а "по правилам". По этим правилам, одному Джешу известно, на какой странице описанных, меч должен был устремиться прямо в небо — всё, как на картинках, — а затем описать в воздухе красивую дугу и нацелиться точнёхонько на "ситха".  
У меча было своё мнение.  
В самой высшей точке он решил, что не хочет ни на кого нацеливаться. А лучше упадёт назад. И чуток вбок.  
Как раз туда, где сидела Файви.  
Которая открыла свои большущие голубые глаза и с трепетом смотрела, как огромная деревяшка медленно-медленно кренится в её сторону.  
Лицо Джеша исказилось, когда он понял, что заваливается, и ничего не может с этим поделать. Палка неумолимо падала и тащила его за собой. Назад. К бревну.  
Джеш вскрикнул. Он не видел Файви. Он просто не хотел валиться на спину.  
А Файви не кричала. Только смотрела.  
...  
Од и сам не понял, что случилось дальше. Кажется, он ненадолго выключился, как дроид, у которого заряд кончается. Или как мухи, когда они с размаху ударяются о стекло. И он тоже, кажется, обо что-то ударился. Но не видел, обо что, потому что перед глазами стояла тьма.  
Кто-то ухнул прямо над головой. А затем раздался оглушительный грохот и всё стихло.  
И в наступившей тишине было слышно, как шумит далёкая река и стрекочут полуденные жуки.  
А потом зазвучал смех. Тоненький, заливистый и жизнерадостный. Так умела смеяться только сестра.  
Од лежал на чём-то жёстком и тёплом, а совсем близко кто-то охал и кряхтел. Од по-прежнему ничего не видел, кроме темноты. А Файви всё хохотала и хохотала, и смех её сливался с протяжными песнями бритов.  
— Ай... ай... да слезь с меня уже, ты, хатт жиробасный! — сказало нечто голосом Джеша. И принялось ёрзать внизу, пытаясь выбраться.  
Од послушно перекатился на бок. Рядом кто-то поднялся на ноги и начал отряхиваться.  
— Джеш? Это ты? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил мальчик и попытался встать сам. Что было не так-то просто посреди бурого мрака, куда спрятался мир.  
— Ну конечно я, дурень! — огрызнулись сверху. — Хватит валяться!  
Это точно был Джеш. И он злился, что с ним редко случалось. Од не понимал, почему. ****  
— Я... я ничего не вижу... — робко признался он, и ему почему-то вдруг стало стыдно.  
— Открой глаза, тупица!  
...  
Всё было так просто.  
День вернулся. Од вновь увидел всё: и высокое небо в сиреневой дымке, и силуэты летучих скатов в недосягаемой дали, и рыже-бурую степь, чьи травянистые волны на горизонте темнели и окрашивались в лавандовые тона. И пологие холмы он увидел, и серый песок в яме, куда они с Джешем и Файви забрались, чтобы поиграть в джедаев. И саму Файви отыскал: в полном порядке она сидела на том же бревне, вся раскрасневшаяся, и фыркала в ладони. Злополучная палка валялась в каком-нибудь метре от её толстых ножек.  
Джеш стоял неподалёку и яростно счищал песок с рукавов. Один лекку подёргивался. Стоило Оду подняться на ноги, как тви’лек сразу налетел на него:  
— Ты что это удумал, а?! Взаправду прикончить меня захотел?  
На его лице была написана такая ярость, что Од невольно подался назад и закрылся жестянкой — она каким-то чудом ещё держалась на голове, хотя "мантия" валялась в песке.  
— У, кат обдолбавшийся! Белены объелся?  
Сестра запрокинула голову и расхохоталась снова.  
— Нет, — пробурчал Од. — Я не поэтому.  
— Так какого... — и тут Джеш ввернул крайне неприличное слово. Чем вконец развеселил Файви. Теперь она даже не смеялась толком — так, икала и булькала. Да ногами дрыгала.  
Од перевёл взгляд на джешевы лекку — дёргались, как пустынные черви, когда их укусит оса-пересмешник. На одном из них назревал крупный синяк. Больно. Очень больно.  
Од невольно потянулся к нему рукой, но в последнюю минуту одумался. И вместо этого молча ткнул пальцем за спину Джеша.  
— Что? Что?! — обернулся тот. — Что такое?  
Тви’лек яростно завертел головой.  
Бревно, Файви, степь без конца без края. Раздутые деревья в низинах. Высоченные валуны. Руины. Од, который снова и снова тычет куда-то назад. И опять Файви. Опять бревно. И — толстенная дубина в песке и тряпках.  
Увидел.  
— О... о-о-о...  
Догадался.  
Од кивнул. Джеш повернулся к нему с такой растерянностью, какой Од никогда ещё у него не видел. Даже тви’лекова жёлтая кожа как-то поблёкла.  
— Я... я же чуть её не...  
Файви фыркнула напоследок. Мальчишки больше не ругались и не кидались друг на друга, а просто стояли и молчали, будто воды в рот набрали. Файви стало скучно. Она тяжело сползла с бревна и подбежала к палке. Вначале осторожно потрогала её пальцем ноги. Потом нагнулась и, отчаянно кряхтя, принялась поднимать деревяшку, длиннее самой себя раз в пять. Глядя на эту картину, Джеш растерянно потёр лекку, а Од стащил, наконец, колючую маску и забросил куда подальше.  
В синем небе проплыл долгий бритов стон, и круглая тень на миг накрыла яму с песком и детьми. Но не задержалась и заскользила прочь, по холмам, на восток, где клубились розовые облака.

**Author's Note:**

> Псы акк - чешуйчатые теплокровные рептилии с планеты Харуун Кан. Широко распространены в Галактике. Их используют как сторожей, охотников, защитников и пастухов. Взрослый акк достигает размеров спидера.
> 
> Бриты - крупные летающие создания, которые водились на Дантуине. Своими привычками и видом они походили на фелусианских летающих скатов и, в меньшей степени, на трант Альдераана. Их крылья напоминали плавники, и стороннему наблюдателю казалось, что бриты не летят, а плывут по воздуху.
> 
> Гончие кат - хищные звери, которые водились на Дантуине. Были покрыты шерстью и имели по два пальца на ногах, каждый из которых заканчивался копытом. Средний кат достигал размеров крупной собаки. Обычно не проявляли агрессии, пока их не провоцировали.


End file.
